Christopher and the Dog Napper
by courtney.rodgers
Summary: Christopher goes on another adventure when he sees a suspicious man in brown and yellow at the park.


_The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night Time: _Christopher's Adventure continues

It has been a year since the death of Wellington. I made an A on all of my A-level tests and was accepted into University in a different town. I enjoy my life with Sandy away from everyone. It is nice to not hear Mother and Father fighting all the time. I saw five red cars today so it is going to be a Super Good Day.

After I passed all of my A-level tests Mother moved back to London. I visit her some times. I do not like the train ride though. It makes me uncomfortable and people bump into me.

I do not see Father very much. I do not think he will hurt me, but I still do not understand why he killed Wellington.

It is summer break at the University. I am taking one summer class because I enjoy the math classes here. They make sense to me. In the afternoons I walk Sandy to the park and we play fetch together.

There is one man at the park I do not like though. He comes to the park with his dog too. The weird thing is that he comes with a different dog every day. He also wears brown and yellow every day. You can tell what kind of person a person is by the colors they wear. Brown and yellow are bad colors. This means that he is a bad person. I do not know how he is a bad person, but Sandy and I will find out this summer.

He always stays at the park for forty-five minutes. I know this because three city buses stop at the bus stop in fifteen-minute intervals. I stay at the park for fifty-three minutes because fifty-three is a prime number.

On Wednesday, I decided to follow the man. He went by the food market and the bookstore. After the bookstore, the man in the brown and yellow got on the city bus. I did not follow him any more because I do not ride the bus. It makes me uncomfortable and people bump into me. They will not let Sandy on the bus either.

I decided to talk to some of the other people at the park to see if they knew who he was. I talked to the man with the German shepherd first. He had noticed the man too. He didn't know anything about the man though. I passed the woman with the poodle. I did not want to talk to her. Her dog always reminded me of Wellington. I talked to another woman with a small Pomeranian. She had a dog tag that she saw the man drop. She was going to give it back to the man but then she noticed something strange. The dog tag was for a Chihuahua but the man had a chocolate lab with him so she kept it. She let me take the tag for evidence.

On the dog tag was an address. It was not too far away so I decided to go visit the house. There was a middle-aged woman who answered the door. She was very upset about her dog being missing. She told me about how she would some times take her dog to the park on a nice day. It was on Monday that someone had taken her Chihuahua from her. She stopped at a water fountain to get a drink and when she turned around her dog was gone.

I knew that it was the man in the brown and yellow that had taken her dog and several other dogs. I decided not to take Sandy with me to the park anymore. I did not want anything happening to Sandy. I had to find out what happened to the kidnapped dogs. Where could he be keeping all of the dogs? I would find out where the dogs were being taken and get them back to their owners. I do not understand why people do such terrible things.

On Friday the man was at the park again. After he left the park he went to the food market again and bought dog food. I followed him on the bus. I do not like riding the bus because it makes me uncomfortable and people try to bump into me. I had to solve the mystery of the kidnapped dogs though. The man got off three stops later where I followed him off of the bus. He did not notice me.

He went three blocks and turned left. Five red cars drove by so I felt good. After a few more blocks I could hear the dogs barking. This must be where he was keeping the dogs. The man entered the building and came back out seven minutes later. When I knew the man was gone I entered the building. There were twenty-three dogs in cages. I remember this because twenty-three is a prime number.

I found the Chihuahua that belonged to the middle-aged woman first. I returned the dog to her and she called the police to report where I found the dogs. I did not like police officers so she handled it. All the dogs were returned to their owners. I do not know if they caught the man in the brown and yellow pants. He has not been back to the park. No more dogs have been kidnapped from the park.


End file.
